Sasuke's Saturday
by jazzy of the Akatsuki
Summary: In which Sasuke's plan on sleeping in on Saturday goes wrong. Thanks to his four adorable children:Satoshi, Sachi, Akemi, and Minako. Together the Uchiha-clan experience shopping, fan-girls, fire style justus, and ramen. Paring is with out a doubt, SasukexSakura. My longest one-shot so please review, but dont flame. :)


This is what I think Sasuke's kids would be like! And so I put them in this story! Oh and Satoshi and Sachi are twins. Akemi is the next while and Minako is the youngest, and the only one with pink hair (I just couldn't resist ^_^)

I don't own Naruto, but if I did this story would happen!

Sasuke's Saturday

"Daddy, daddy wake up!"

Sasuke Uchiha groaned and rolled over in the sheets. "Daddy! DADDY!" He growled and sat up, eyes shooting daggers at his son.

"Daddy", his son Akemi began,"There's nothing to eat. And I'm really REALLY hungry!" he pouted. Sasuke blinked once, two times before answering his son. "What about the leftovers from dinner you're mother made last night?"

"Sachi ate it all!" he exclaimed.

"I did not!" he heard Sachi scream from somewhere down the hallway. "Did too!" Akemi shot back. Sasuke sighed and looked at the clock; eight 'o clock. Only his kids would wake him up at eight in the morning because they were hungry. He sighed again and ran his hand threw his midnight bluish blackish hair.

"If you're really that hungry", he began, "then why don't you got make you something to eat?" he asked tiredly and slowly began to lie back down.

"There's nothing to cook! And I can't cook anyways daddy! I'm only five!" Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time this morning, wishing that he could just go back to sleep.

"Dad? DADDY ARE YOU GOING BACK TO SLEEP!?" Akemi screamed at the sight of his father lying back down.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to", he grumbled. Why did he have to be so loud? Couldn't he be more quiet like him? He blamed his wife, Sakura. It was her fault he was loud. Because she was loud with that voice of hers.

Sasuke slowly started to rise back up when he heard tiny footsteps patter across the wooden floor and slowly climb into his bed. "Daddy", his youngest child and daughter, Minako, began, "I'm hungry."

And as if on cue his oldest daughter walked in and said the same thing. "You shouldn't be hungry Sachi! You did eat all the food!"

"I did not Akemi! What do you know anyways your only five!"

"And your only ten!"

"Dad", everyone looked up to see Satoshi, the oldest son and Sachi's twin brother, at the door. "I think we should go to the store", he suggested.

X

Sasuke Uchiha was walking down the streets of Konoha listening to Sachi chatter on about this and that with her younger brother Akemi, black her bouncing with every step and a huge smile plastered on her face(just like Sakura would). Satoshi was just listening to whatever story his twin sister was telling, and little Minako was holding on to his hand and just walking along, trying to keep up with his long strides.

Sasuke sighed, because this was exactly how he wanted to spend his Saturday morning. He had just got back from a mission late last night and just wanted to sleep in this morning. But of course, things never go as planned.

Once again he blamed Sakura. She knew what she was leaving him with when she took off for the hospital earlier this morning. She knew she was leaving four starving kids at home with nothing to eat. ("Nothing, there was absolutely nothing in the kitchen Daddy!" Sachi explained when they were leaving the house this morning.) And most of all she knew Sachi and Akemi would make the biggest deal out of it too. ("Oh it wasn't that bad Sasuke-kun", Sakura said later on. "that's because you weren't there", Sasuke explained.) Yes, it was all Sakura's fault, he concluded.

"Yay! Were here!" sang Sachi as they walked inside.

"Ok", Sasuke began, about to lay down the ground rules. "We are here for food. Not candy, or chips, or toys. Also were not going to go get every different flavor of cereal because the box is pretty or there's a special toy inside." Sachi and Akemi's face fell. "And we're not going to go get anything we think mommy would like so we can play with it ourselves later. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

And with that the two most exuberant members of the Uchiha clan took off, with Satoshi slowly walking behind them. Sasuke then turned to Minako, put her inside the basket and began to walk. He walked pass every isle, only getting what he needed-and hoped his kids would do the same-when he came across his favorite part of the store. He looked up at the sign and a hint of happiness was found in his eyes:

Tomatoes.

He grabbed a clear bag and began to pick at the best tomatoes and stick them in the bag. Once his task was completed- a small smile could be found on Sasuke Uchiha's face-he started to walk when a tiny voice piped in.

"More tomatoes?" Minako said. Sasuke just gave her a blank stare.

"I think tomatoes taste nasty. And there all watery too".

Sasuke just stared at her and the smile that was once upon his face was quickly erased with a scowl. He continued to walk, trying his best to ignore his daughters' comment.

Soon Sasuke got to the check-out counter and three more bodies hurried behind him. Sasuke ignored the way the lady at the counter was oogling him and checked to make sure they didn't have any extra things on the counter ("seriously daddy", Sachi began, "When was the last time we tried to sneak toys are candy on the counter?" Sasuke Snorted). Once the inspection was complete he pulled out his money and paid. They soon walked out of the store, Sasuke was just happy to have the trip over and done with, and started down the streets of Konoha.

"Daddy!? Can we go get some ramen from Ichiraku!? They have the BEST ramen ever!"

He looked down at Sachi only to see her green eyes pleading.

"Oh please please dad!?" Akemi asked, black eyes pleading.

He the felt a small tug at his pants. "Please Daddy?" More pleading black eyes. He sighed, "Sure." Loud, 'Yay's! And 'You're the best Daddy ever!' could be heard. Everyone then turned to look at them, and before Satoshi could even form the words, a group of fan-girls emerged.

"OMG ITS SASUKE-KUN!"

"LOOK HOW CUTE HIS KIDS ARE!"

"I CALL DIBBS ON THE CUTE ONE WITH THE BLACK HAIR AND GREEN EYES!"

"NO HE'S MINE!"

"I'LL JUST TAKE SASUKE!"

"Can I have the one with Black hair and black eyes!?"

Luckily Sasuke had been prepared for this, as well as his kids. "COMMENSE FAN-GIRL ESCAPE PLAN NUMBER FIVE!" Akemi screamed.

X

Sasuke was walking home. They had managed to escape the crowd of fan-girls ("Mom those fan-girls were scary! They tried to take my shirt!" A light jingling laugh. "Oh Akemi, I'm sure it could have been worse. Right Sasuke-Kun? A glare was then thrown at Sakura) and were only about five minutes from home. He sighed in relief, and opened the door to his home. He walked toward his kitchen and started to put the groceries away.

"So does this mean were still going out for ramen?"

Sasuke appeared to be in deep thought before answering:"Lets wait an hour." "Ok!" his kids answered and walked away.

After putting away the food, Sasuke had plumped down on the couch and closed his eyes. It was strangely quite in the Uchiha compound-not that he minded- and he enjoyed it. That was until he heard a "FIRE STYLE JUTSU!" from the backyard. His eyes shot open and he rushed to the back yard.

"Again, again!"

"FIRE STYLE JUSTU!"

Sasuke was witnessing his older daughter perform the fire style justu with almost perfect precision. He couldn't help the pride that swept across his chest that made his heart swell, until he saw just exactly what the jutsu hit.

"Awwww! That's Mommy's favorite treeeeee!" Minako exclaimed.

"Oooooh, you're in trouble now Sachi-chan!"

"Shut it Akemi before you end up like that tree!"

"You should really be more careful of when and where you execute your justu's Sachi. Especially if they involve fire and Mom's favorite tree."

Sasuke just stared. And just when he thought his day couldn't get any better. He really was very proud of his daughters' justu and would have given her some approving feed-back, if she wouldn't had hit her mother's tree; Sakura's tree to be more exact. And Sasuke knew exactly who was going to get blamed:

Him.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sure she would scold Sachi, but that would be all. He would be the one getting the verbal lashing. And no matter what he said, the argument would end in:

"You should be more responsible Sasuke-Kun! You can't slack off and lie around when you have four kids!"

Then he'd just simply stare at her-because arguing wouldn't do him any good and he'd just end up on the couch- and she would say:

"Oi! Sasuke are you listening to me!?"

And he would reply with his usual grunt, only for her get more upset and start her long list of expletives.

He sighed for what must have been the millionth time today, and turned to his kids. "We need to go get a new tree."

X

The small Uchiha clan were on their way to the Yamanaka Flower shop ("If it's a flower shop", started Akemi,"then why would they have trees?" "Duuuh! It's a plant shop too you baka!" "Sachi-chan, Mommy says that we shouldn't call each other Baka's", stated Minako) to find a new tree. Personally Sasuke hated the Yamanaka flower shop because he hated Ino. Ino was still one of the most annoying people he knew, and he just couldn't understand how Sakura, or anyone else for that matter, could put up with her.

"Ahhhhh! Satoshi, Sachi, Akemi, Minako, how are you!"

"Hi Auntie Ino!"

"Aww, I missed you guys! I haven't seen you since Forehead works all the time… And hello to you too Sasuke."

"Hn."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Anyways, what brings you all by today?"

"SACHI BURNED DOWN MOMMY'S FAVORITE TREE!"

Ino laughed and laughed. Saying things like, "That's too funny" and "Foreheads gonna be pissed" Once she recovered from her laughing fit she asked them,"What kind of tree is it?"

"A cherry blossom tree!"

"Hmmm, I don't know if we have any of those in stock right now."

"Awwww, c'mon Auntie Ino! We NEED this tree!"

"Sorry but we don't have any right now. We probably won't get any for another week. Sorry. But don't worry, I'll doubt you guys will get in trouble." She bent down to whisper to them,"But your dad will"

And with a bye and a farewell to Ino, they -FINALLY! It took forever in there, Sasuke thought- left the flower shop. And unfortunately they were tree-less. "Well", Akemi began,"We can still get some Ramen right?!"

X

Really hoping that his day couldn't get any worse ("Oh come on Sasuke-Kun, I highly doubt your day was that bad! I mean you got to spend quality time with your kids!" "Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if I would have gotten some rest", Sasuke said grouchily) they headed to get some Ramen.

"Five bowls of Ramen please!" said Sachi. Sasuke just sat there, still sleepy from not getting is much needed 8 hours of sleep, and stared at the ground until he heard a voice.

"Hi Teme!"

"Uncle Naruto!"

"How are you guys doing?"

"Ok I guess, but it's going to get better as soon as we get some Ramen!"

"That's the spirit Sachi!"

"Uncle Naruto are you allowed to be here? I mean you are the Hokage after all, and I thought they weren't supposed to leave the tower?" Naruto chuckled before answering,"I'm the Hokage! I can do whatever I want too! And nobody can tell me otherwise!" Sasuke snorted.

"What, its true Teme!"

"Whatever"

The blond stuck his tongue out at him. "Anyways, I'd like 6 bowls of ramen please!"

"Of course Naruto. You're one of our most valued customers you know."

"Of course I am! I'm Naruto Uzamaki, The Hokage, Believe it!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed a bowl of Ramen.

"Um daddy, that's my ramen. I ordered two bowls. I didn't order you one because I assumed you didn't want any", Sachi explained innocently. Naruto just laughed.

Soon everyone had their ramen and were now full. ("Looks like you lost Akmei-chan! I had more bowels than you! "I'll win next time Naruto! Just you wait!") "Well", said Naruto," I guess I should be heading back! See you guys later!"

"Bye Uncle Naru-San!"

Once again the small Uchiha clan were on their way back home. It was around 5 when they returned home and everyone was sleepy. Sachi and Akemi constantly yawned on the way home and Sasuke had to end up carrying Minako because she had long fell asleep, her pink hair brushing in his face every couple steps or so. And even Satoshi was dosing off. Yes they all were tired and as soon as they reached the couch, they all collapsed on to it and fell into a deep deep sleep.

X

The first thing Sasuke Uchiha registered when he woke was Sakura's high up-beet tone.

"Satoshi, Sachi, Akemi, Minako, Sasuke-kun, Tadaima!" The usual 'welcoming home Mommy!' and 'How was your day?' didn't happen today. Sasuke knew that Sakura knew something was amiss. She walked further into the house until she saw them, all sleeping on the couch.

"Oh, their asleep. Oh hello Sasuke-kun! I didn't know you were awake."

"I just woke up when you walked in", he yawned. Sakura walked up to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Looks like our little sweethearts are sleepy." Tch-more like monsters, Sasuke thought.

"Anyways, how was you alls day Sasuke-Kun?

"Hn."

"Aww, come on Sasuke-kun, can I get more than just an 'Hn' today?" she batted her eyelashes as she spoke.

"Hn."

Saskura giggled, "Well I'm assuming your day was ok. "Today at the hospital was hectic though. I'm so glad to be home", she smiled brightly at him. And right when he was about to reply a "Mommy!" cut in.

"O genkidesu ka, Minako?"

"I'm doing great! I had so much fun with Daddy today! We went to the store, and to see Ino and we went to Ichiraku and we saw Uncle Naru-san!" Sakura giggled before replying, "Well that sounds like a fun day!"

Definitely fun. Because shopping for groceries, running from fan-girls, looking for a new tree, and eating ramen is the best day ever, Sasuke thought sarcastically.

"Hi mom."

"Hi Mommy!"

"Satoshi, Sachi, Akemi, O genkidesu ka?"

"Great!" They all replied together.

"Well that's wonderful", Sakura said as she walked away towards the backyard. "I'm just going to check on my tree." And in unison, all the members of the Uchiha clan –excluding Sakura- eyes widened.

"Um m-mommy!? Can you come check my arm? It hurts really bad!"

"Really? You were just fine a minute ago." Sachi ran over to her mother, green eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"But, I hurt it earlier today and it hurts again and can you PLEASE PLEASE check it for me!?"

Sakura smiled sweetly before answering. "Sure." When she bent down to inspect it Sasuke and Satoshi let go of a breath they didn't even know they were holding. They were thinking the exact same thing and could just imagine Sakura's/Mom's face once she saw what happened to her beloved tree.

"Dad, what are we going to do once mom finds out?"

And for once Sasuke didn't have the answer. He just knew death was at his door step, just waiting to knock, once Sakura found out. So he prepared himself for verbal abuse, as well as the physical kind. Sakura wasn't going to let this go and he knew he was in trouble. All his kids then turned to him, sympathy and guilt written all over their faces, especially Sachi, hers was the biggest, as if they knew who was going to get blamed.

Him.

He sighed, he suppose he deserved this and it was just all payback from all the horrible things he did in his life ("Ya, you're pretty much a heartless bastard Teme", Naruto had told him shortly after his return. Sasuke rolled his eyes). Sakura rose from her crouching position. "There", she patted her hands together, "Better?" And before Sachi, before anyone could reply really, she walked outside to the backyard.

"3….2….1" Akemi counted down.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY TREE!?" Sakura screamed, surprised. Then her sudden surprise melted into anger as she stomped back into the house.

"What happened to my tree?" she asked again through gritted teeth.

Sachi took a big breath-and 3 more after that- before she gained enough courage to answer her mother. "I um…I accidently burned it with….my…Fire justu", she spoke the last couple words so quietly Sakura had to strain her ears just to listen. Sakura's face went through many emotions before settling on one.

"B-but we tried to buy you a new try, Mommy! We really did but they didn't have any…"

"Well…"Sakura muttered," at least you tried to get me a new one." Sakura's mouth started to turn upward, "and at least we know you can perform the fire justu."

"I'm really sorry Mommy", Sachi whimpered.

"Awww, it's ok! It was just a tree! It could have been Akemi, or Minako, so be more careful next time ok?"

"Yes ma'm!"

"Ok now you kids run off and go play!" And before Sakura could fully get the sentence out all four of her kids disappeared.

"So, Sasuke, how exactly did this happen? "

Sasuke stared at her, trying to come up with an answer. Unfortunately for him he never was good with words and was at a loss of what to say. So the best he could do was give her a half-hearted 'Hn'. Because really, what else could he say?

"Ah, I suppose it doesn't matter at the moment. Besides I'm too tired to get upset anyways." She turned and walked away. "But next time Sasuke-kun", she stopped, "You're not getting out of trouble so easily", she winked at him and disappeared around the corner.

Sasuke rose a brow once she left. She was just ok with that? Who was she and what had she done with the real Sakura Uchiha? He just chose to leave it alone. After all that meant he wasn't in trouble.

The rest of the night went smoothly as the family ate dinner together, Sachi chatting away (just like Sakura) green eyes sparkling and black hair swinging back and forth. Satoshi was once again, just silently listening to her, Akemi objecting but also agreeing to everything she said, and Minako just sitting in her mother's lap smiling.

X

One week had passed and once again another Saturday morning had appeared. Sasuke was fast asleep when suddenly a small child bust through his door exclaiming, "Daddy! I'm hungry!" Sasuke Uchiha rolled over in his sheets and groaned.

Annnnnnd finally finished! Man that took forever! I had this idea in my head today and I just HAD to type it before I forgot. I'm quite proud of myself; this is my longest one-shot so far! ^_^ Anyways, let me know what you think and please drop a review! But please not a flame. I don't think my fragile heart could take it! LOL XD by the way, I know this song is old but, does anyone like the song kanashimi wo yasashisa ni? Cuz I listened to it the WHOLE time while writing this story!

Oh and Tadaima means I'm home in Japanese, and O genkidesu ka means how are you. Just in case you all were wondering.

Until next time…

Ja ne! ^_^

-jazzy of the Akatsuki (I changed my name today because really, who doesn't love them and especially my sweetheart Itcahi-san! ^_^)

(11/24/12)


End file.
